In testing a printed circuit board, conventionally, plural probes connected to a test device are arranged, in the same pattern as the pattern of electrode pads on the printed circuit board, and are brought into contact with the respective electrode pads. Spring probes are used as testing probes. The spring probes are arranged in a dedicated jig, and are pressed against the electrode pads on the printed circuit board. This method makes it necessary to develop and manufacture jigs in line with printed circuit boards, and the cost of developing and manufacturing a jig arises for each type of printed circuit board. Moreover, the jig that supports the spring probes has a relatively complex structure, and a mechanism for supporting the printed circuit board is also necessary.
As a method of connecting a printed circuit board to a test device, a method of mounting a dedicated connector ion the printed circuit board is available. According to this method, a connector mounting design capable of mounting the connector on the printed circuit board is necessary. Consequently, cost of parts of the connector, and labor and expenses for mounting the connector arise.
A conventional example of a connector attached to a printed circuit board is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-268911. According to this technique, terminal pins of the connector are inserted into through-holes formed on the printed circuit board.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-268911